ZongHeng TianXia
ZongHeng TianXia was one of the Great Generals of the Dark Ones under NiTian ErXing. He became the Officer of Armament of the Dark Ones' City, being tasked with training the city's soldiers. He was formerly known as the Nomad of Hell. Personality He is very battle-hungry, rambunctious and bold. After the timeskip, he is shown to have developed a flair for politics, and also have become more reasonable and collected. He seems to hold charismatic and brave people in high regard, as he was impressed with Ah Gou's defiance to the Sea Devils. He also seemed to previously think that humans were spineless, until he met Ah Gou. Abilities Soul Power Soul Gear: Exploding Soul-'' Round particles of Soul energy, generally surrounding TianXia's fist or his whole body. He uses his attacks to attach the particles to his opponents' body, commanding them to explode. After the timeskip, he gains the ability to teleport at where his explosions happen. He also learns to use his own explosions to propel his entire body forward in the direction of his attack, thus increasing the damage and speed of his blows. * ''Explosive Blasting Fist- ''A strike that uses one or both of TianXia's fists * ''Explosive Blasting Elbow- ''An elbow strike that causes multiple explosions '''Limit Break- '''TianXia had achieved this state long ago but could never activate it by will (it would only activate against a worthy opponent). ''World of Ferocious Soul- ''a technique created by TianXia for sealing one's Soul Power within oneself. Once compressed, his explosive Soul Power triggers a chain reaction, setting off countless mini soul explosions within his body. His internal temperature rises to a critical state, creating a pool of explosive energy. TianXia's body glows with an iridescent green color and he is able to use Explosive Blasting Fist at will in this state. However, it drains him of stamina and renders him unable to use it again for a short period of time. * ''Hellfire- The final and most powerful form of Exploding Soul; by burning his Soul Power to the limit, TianXia's body is full of the trademark green fire that is synonymous with the Dark Ones. Anything he touches will be engulfed in said flame. It can be used in conjunction with World of Ferocious Soul. Plot Past He was the third Dark One chief to join NiTian ErXing's attempt to unify the Dark Ones. Season 2 TianXia joins other Generals in an attack on the Sea Devils, and is impressed with Ah Gou's boldness. In Gods Domain, he is the first Great General to confront Tian after the death of NiTian ErXing. While Tian easily counters his attacks, he and the Generals continue to attack Tian and dismiss Ah Gou's initial plea to retreat, saying that he had come to Gods' Domain with the resolve to win or die in the attempt. Season 3 During the timeskip, he is shown to have become the Chief Military Officer for the Dark Ones, all the while currying favor with the other Generals and the leaders of the natives. TianXia has his eyes on becoming elected as the second Governor of the Dark Ones' City, but he is forcefully challenged by SiWang YenShen for the position. TianXia initially overwhelms him due to his teleportation, which is derived from the location of TianXia's explosions; TianXia did not use Limit Break either. Emerging from the hole that is formed, YenShen fights back on an even playing field; TianXia even comments that "We were perhaps once equal in strength five years ago". It seems that YenShen has also reached the state of Limit Break, like TianXia. BiaoQing interferes to incapacitate YenShen with his Soul Restraining Needles however; this allows TianXia to rush him. HanFeng LinLin comes out of nowhere to save YenShen from TianXia's punch, by using his Ice Wall. Since Tian Wu considered TianXia to be the most powerful warrior to defend Dark Ones' City, Tian Wu quickly struck down TianXia as soon as the battle began. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones Category:Deceased